Bella's Strep
by EmmyBoo
Summary: Just a cute little fluff piece about how Edward would react if Bella got strep throat
1. Chapter 1

!this a story I wrote when I was sick with strep throat. Please read and review

I hate it when Edward has to go hunting. I know he has to go drink animal blood or he'd wind up killing me but I hate being away from him, even for a weekend. But at least Edward would be home tomorrow. I hadn't been able to sleep without him, the cool feel of his body pressed against mine through the quilt, the way he hums my lullaby. _Only one more night_ I thought to myself as I put on pajamas, brushed my teeth and snuggled underneath my quilt. I tossed and turned all night, but sometime between four and five, I dosed off. Around seven, I was awoken by Charlie's police cruiser as it pulled out of the driveway. No doubt my father was going fishing, like he did almost every Sunday._ SUNDAY!! _Edward was coming back to Forks today! As though answering my thoughts, I heard a knock on my bedroom window. I hurried over to let my vampire boyfriend in. As soon as he was fully inside my room, I fell into Edward's embrace, locking our lips together. "Bella, how was your weekend love?" he asked, pulling away to look at my face. I decided to go with the truth. "Slow," I responded, "And yours? Did you manage to get any mountain lion?" "Three, plus a bear," my true love said, staring at me with those wonderful, golden butterscotch eyes he gets when he's full. Edward placed his too-cold hand on my forehead. "Bella, sweetheart I think you are sick. Your forehead is incredibly warm and your throat is swollen. Does it hurt?" he asked, his brow crinkling with concern. Now that he mentioned it, my throat was feeling a little scratchy. I nodded. "A little bit." "And," asked Edward, "how long has your throat been bothering you?" "Honestly, Edward I don't know, "I told him, "I didn't notice until now. I didn't notice much of anything this weekend." Suddenly, Edward scooped me up in his arms. "We need to get you to Carlisle. I think you have strep throat, love."

Ok, so what do you think? Should I continue the story or not? Please let me know by submitting a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! They really mean a lot to me you guys! I did get a couple of complaints about my formatting, so I'm going to try working on that this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

At least I didn't have to worry about Edward catching anything. I looked down at what I was wearing, realizing I was still in my pajamas. I asked Edward, "Can I at least put on some clothes before we go to the hospital for a strep test? And brush my teeth and do something with my hair?"

"No," he said sternly, "because we're not going to the hospital. Carlisle doesn't need any test to diagnose. And if we don't get antibiotics in you fast enough, the disease won't respond to them and you'll get a lot sicker." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, this is 2008! People don't die from strep throat anymore! I think you can give me five minutes!" I exclaimed. He just shook his perfect head and ran me downstairs and out the front door with his superhuman vampire speed. Before I knew it, I was lying across the back seat of Edward's silver Volvo, and the car's owner was speeding towards his house on the outskirts of Forks.

Way too soon for my cop father to be okay with, we were pulling up in front of the large white Cullen house. Edward opened my door and pulled me into his arms, their coolness soothing my too warm skin. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was waiting for us just inside the front door, black doctor bag in hand. "Alice said you were coming," he explained, leading Edward and me into the sitting room. "Put her on the couch, Edward" he instructed, pointing a pale finger to the sofa. Alice was next to it, fluffing a huge bright pink pillow for me. She moved out of the way as her brother put me on the makeshift bed.

Carlisle began prodding my neck with his cold, pale hands, checking to see if my glands were swollen. Then he pulled out the dreaded Popsicle stick from his bag. I hated those little wooden sticks, they usually made me gag. I grabbed Edward's hand to squeeze as soon as Carlisle said, "Now say AAHHH Bella."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. I explained about the sticks, and he chuckled. "Squeeze as hard as you need to love," he said, rubbing calming circles on the back of my hands. I stuck my tongue out and squeezed, fighting the urge to gag. Luckily, Carlisle is a vampire, so he was able to check my throat very quickly.

"It's definitely strep throat," said the doctor, nodding at his son, "She'll need to take two of these a day for ten days, rest and drink lots of fluids. Bella, you can go back to school on Wednesday." Carlisle pulled out a bottle of pills, the orange kind with the child proof lid that I can never get open, from the back and handed them to Edward before turning to me and smiling. "Feel better," he said kindly.

"Let's get you home, love," Edward said, pulling me off the couch and into his arms. He put me in the back seat and began the drive back Charlie's.

**Ok, so my lovely reviewers, was that formatting better? I'd love to get more feed back on the story, this is my very first fanfiction, so if there's anything you think I need to work on that you really liked, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, here's Chapter 3. I'm going to go ahead and do the same format as before because I got no new reviews about Chapter 2. Please review when you're done reading, I'd appreciate it, even if you've reviewed this story before.**

We drove back to my house in silence, mostly because talking hurt way too much for me. As soon as I got into my room, I crawled into bed. "Come here Edward," I instructed, "I need your ice pack abilities right now." He got on the bed too, wrapping his arms around me, humming my lullaby. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

When I woke up, Edward was no longer on the bed with me. Instead, he was standing in the doorway, a Smoothie King cup in one hand and the bottle of pills in the other. "What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Seven," said the vampire, handing me one pill and the cup, "I hope strawberry-banana is alright; it was the most popular. I had no idea what would taste the best, so I got that one. I thought it might help sooth your throat, since I can't use my 'ice pack abilities' to help." I took a sip, and it did make my throat feel better.

"Thank you Edward," I said in between sips, "Strawberry-banana is perfect." The pill wasn't too big and it was pretty easy to swallow. Suddenly, Edward crossed the room to my window and opened it. Stepping gracefully inside, Alice entered the room, carrying bags from CVS, RadioShack, Blockbuster, Apple, Barnes and Noble and Victoria's Secret PINK.

"Hey Bella," she squealed, putting the bags on my bed. "How are you feeling? I just picked up some strep throat survival stuff for you. Emmet helped. He said to tell you to get better soon."

I groaned. "Any excuse to shop eh Alice," I said rolling my eyes. She just nodded, emptying the CVS bag. It contained a bag of Hall's Fruit Breezers throat lozenges. Inside the RadioShack bag, I found a portable DVD player, and there were a ton of DVDs in the Blockbuster bag.

"Rented, not bought," Alice explained, "so there's no need to throw a fit. Some of the movies she'd picked out looked pretty good. I couldn't wait to watch _Underworld,_ which is about a human who falls in love with a vampire. There was a MacBook Air and a white video iPod in the Apple bag.i found about twenty books in the Barnes and Noble bag. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice," I said, " I don't need any of this stuff!" Alice just grinned.

"Fine," she said simply, "We'll compromise. I'll take all of it home with me once you feel better, except what's for what's in the PINK bag." The pixie-ish vampire pointed toward her brother. "Out," she ordered. Oh God, what could be in the bag could be so bad that Edward couldn't see it? Knowing Alice, I didn't even want to think about it! M y heart started beating unbelievably fast and my cheeks flushed.

**Ok, so please review this story, this is my first ever fan fiction and I want to know what you guys think about it. If there's anything I need to improve on or anything you think I did really well, I'd greatly appreciate you letting me know. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**First a huge thank you to everyone who has put me and my story on their favorites list and an even bigger thank you to reviewers. Ok, seriously, 24 of you have put me on your alert list, but only 14 people have reviewed. To you ten people who didn't, please leave a review so I can know what to work on. I hope you all like chapter 4! **

"Calm down Bella," Alice said exasperatedly after Edward had shut the door, "I just needed him out of here so you can change." She pulled out a pair of skimpy white boxers with polka dots in varying shades of blue and a navy cami with lace on the top and bottom. I supposed they weren't too bad, as far as gifts from Alice go. Knowing her, it could have been awful lingerie.

"I saw you'd be stuck in bed for a week," Alice explained as I changed, "and thought you'd need some cute and comfy pjs to wear. Once I was fully clothed, Edward came back in and Alice crossed to the window.

Before she left, Alice turned to Edward. "Charlie will be here in five minutes," she informed him, jumping down into the front yard before taking off.

"Are you leaving too?" I asked Edward, grabbing his marble hand.

"No," he said, "I'll be here until you get well." He crawled onto the bed and held me in his arms again, tucking the quilt around me so that I wouldn't freeze. We sat like that for a few minutes, until Charlie's police cruiser pulled into the drive way.

"Bella?" my father called. I could hear him kicking off his boots and putting his fishing pole away.

"Up here," I croaked hoarsely. Yelling was not a good idea; it made my throat burn with pain. Charlie came upstairs, looking worried when he saw me in bed. When he saw who was lying next to me, he looked even more concerned, and slightly angry.

"She has strep throat, Charlie," Edward explained, getting off the bed and heading for the door, "We got Carlisle to give her a strep test this morning. She'll need to take two of those a day for ten days." He pointed at the little pill bottle on my nightstand before leaving.

"Bella, I need to get going. I'll pop by after school tomorrow," Edward said, leaving. Just like that, I felt my heart crack the same way it does every time I'm away from my true love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is the final chapter to my very first fan fiction. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it! **

Of course, as soon as Charlie had gone to bed, Edward came back. The next five days passed quickly enough. Alice's gifts certainly helped pass the time. I enjoyed watching movies with Edward on the portable DVD player after school. The only time he wasn't with me was when he had classes. He was considerate enough to get all my homework so I wouldn't fall behind and he taught me most of the lessons. I was feeling a lot better by Saturday. That night, when he came into my room, Edward had his thinking face on. "I can protect you from anything, love," he mused, "but not germs. I guess I'm no Superman after all."

"Edward," I told him, "you'll always be my Superman." And, cuddling with him in my bed, for that moment was more than happy to be his Louis Lane.

**Ok, so that's the end! I hope you liked it and will check out some of my other stories! Trust me, you haven't heard the last of me!**


End file.
